Some Days
by twolostsouls25
Summary: Years into the future, with greater age means greater tragedies. How do the titans cope when something really bad happens? Slight RobxStar but mostly BBxRae. This story is meant to be vague so that more can be left to your imaginations.


**A/N: Hey y'all! This just came to me as it was kind of raining and I was listening to Coldplay and sad Regina Spektor songs haha! Anyways, It's kind of vague, I'm trying to let you guys imagine what happened etc. Also I made Raven's uniform white because that's the color it was in 'How Long is Forever' and this is sort of set in the future, so I'm assuming that's how it's supposed to be? I like the white outfit better anyways heheee**

**ALSO THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: I do have a playlist for this story, you may or may not choose to listen if you want to or not, but also I have a YouTube video on in the background of 'rain sounds' you can just type it in the search bar and just sounds like it's raining/thundering in the background. It really helps set the mood **

**The songs that inspired this one-shot are: Samson, Some Days, Laughing With, and Hero by Regina Spektor, and We Never Change, Sparks, Amsterdam, by Coldplay, Over the Love by Florence and the Machine, and The Wolves (Acts I and II) By Bon Iver and Passing Afternoon by Iron and Wine**

Some Days

It was a solemn day. All was unusually quiet in the Titans Tower for the entire town seemed to be in mourning, and it did not seem appropriate to find any enjoyment in anything at the particular moment. The dim glow of the muted TV was the only source of light in the room, but the two children who sat on the couch in front of it were hardly watching. Where there was usually a strange Tameranian concoction simmering baking in the oven or a tea kettle whistling on the stove, there was nothing. Nothing but the sound of rain tapping violently on the windows and the seemingly appropriate sound of rumbling thunder in the distance. Somehow it was soothing, or comforting. It was the only thing that made sense in this world right now—when something sad happens, it rains… and that's how it's supposed to be. And that was how it was. And that was the only thing that helped these titans cling to their fading sanity. They were older now. But unfortunately, with greater age comes greater hardships… greater tragedies.

Richard Grayson's room was dimmed, and he and Kori lay in bed, as he stared up at the ceiling he absently stroked her soft red hair. She was crying. She was curled up into him, lost and terribly heartbroken, and there was nothing he could do, for he felt the same way. He had to be strong for her. He whispered soft words of comfort in her ear, wondering if they were really meant for her… or for him as well.

In a dark room across the hall, a dog sat curled up on the edge of a bed, half asleep, but willing himself to stay awake, for it seemed he was waiting. For what? Perhaps many things. Waiting for the rain to stop, the grief to pass, waiting to grow old, or waiting for a sound. Waiting for a friend, or a lover. He stared out the large window and into the night sky. There were no stars tonight, there was no moon. He could hardly see the view with the rain splattered on the window. Everything in the room was still, neat and ordered, almost bringing him peace. This along with the rain, made him feel comfortable. For this was how it was supposed to be and how it has always been for as long as he'd known. The book shelves stacked high against the walls. The small round mirror on the bureau. The candles, the bed. Though there was one thing missing. And that was why he waited.

A figure emerged in the doorway to the tower, and out of the rain making its way slowly to the upper level. This figure draped in a soaking wet hooded cloak slowly walked into the common room, her pale face suddenly illuminated by the television set. On the couch were two children. A boy of ten and a girl of eight. Both not entirely sure what had happened, or what had caused such grief among their elders, but the aura had reached them, and they were both too smart to ignore the devastating sorrow that filled the tower. And the young girl's head rested in the boy's lap, her brow permanently furrowed for she could feel the horrible sorrow flow through her like a thick dense cloud that weighed on her soul. Though she had finally found sleep, her dreams were plagued with unease. The boy had also fallen asleep. His arms protectively around the girl. Raven only glanced at them as she passed through the room and entered the hall where the bedrooms were. As she passed Nightwing's room, she was blasted with an intense wave of sadness. She shut her eyes and drew a deep breath. She was well practiced in terms of dealing with the emotions of others, but even tonight she was vulnerable. She would need to meditate for a long while, but as she looked down at her cloak and the dark dirt and blood stains that contrasted so harshly with the white she decided she would shower first.

She entered her room, and passed the sleeping green dog on the edge of her bed. She finally entered the bathroom. The harsh light stung her eyes and as they adjusted, they finally settled on her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Upon looking in the mirror, she was somehow reminded of a younger, more vulnerable version of herself. Just older, paler, and with longer, soaking wet hair. She took another shuttering breath and shut her eyes tightly, hearing a muffled cracking sound. Her eyes snapped open to see that the mirror in front of her had cracked. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, as she turned on the water in the shower. She quickly stripped herself of her blood and dirt stained clothes, strongly intending to burn them as soon as she could.

She stepped into the shower, letting the hot strong current beat against her back and her head. She took long even breaths, closing her eyes and attempting to be comforted by the heat. Though she tried to suppress them, flashbacks of her emotional release would make their way to the forefront of her mind, bringing the vivid pain back in full force—emotions were running to high and in order for her to keep from hurting the others she did not return with the rest of the titans to the tower, but left to find a remote area to release all of this pent up sorrow for she could not hold it in any longer. And here she was, in the shower and in the moment everything that happened was still vivid, and the guilt was still eating at her. Her mind told her that it wasn't her fault but her heart wasn't so sure. She finally realized that the drops of moisture running down her face were not all from the shower head. And with that a small sob escaped her lips and a large crack came from above as the shower head broke, falling right on her head and causing her to slip, falling with a soft thump on her rear as water spurted violently from the broken pipe above. She was sure the noise woke Garfield, and as tempted as she was to destroy the entire bathroom in frustration, she used her powers to seal off the broken pipe, and stepped out of the shower, rubbing her bruised head.

As she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, She saw that Gar was indeed awake, now in human form looking at her with concern. She just gave him a look that said _don't worry about it_. They were both silent, save for the rumbling thunder in the distance, and the rain pitter pattering on the window as she changed into black pajama pants and a tank top.

"Rae" Gar's voice sounded foreign to him as it broke the heavy silence.

"I'll be back" Came her almost inaudible voice, almost snuffed out by the silence itself.

She walked down the hall in silence, and back into the common room, kneeling down in front of the two small children on the couch. She lifted a small hand to the girl, brushing her soft blond waves out of her pale face. She focused on the young girl, filling her heart with the love she had for her so that when the young girl opened her dark green eyes she could feel the love radiating from her mother instead of the sorrow that filled the house. The smallest of smiles graced the young girl's face as she looked into her mother's eyes, and Raven placed a small kiss on her forehead. The girl sat up, stifling a yawn, and that woke up her companion. His black hair was disheveled and he rubbed his tired blue eyes—the spitting image of his mysterious father.

"come on" she whispered, the gentleness in her voice reserved only for these two. She picked up her daughter and grabbed the boy's hand. "let's get you in bed"

She brought them back to her room and tucked them into her bed. It didn't take them long to fall asleep. Garfield was no longer in the room, so she made her way to the large window, and sat, in the lotus position, and softly muttered her usual mantra wishing more than anything to lose herself in herself. After a while, she stood up and grabbed a pillow from the bed, careful not to disturb the kids. She returned to her spot beside the window, curling up as she faced the view of the city before her. Finally, as sleep had started to take her, she faintly felt a soft paw on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a green housecat pawing at her shoulder, standing on its hind legs. His large green eyes stared at her longingly as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh Gar…" She breathed, lifting a hand to scratch him behind the ears. He let her pet him for a while before stepping over her and morphing into a large tiger, curling around her body to keep her warm. She uncharacteristically snuggled closer to him, and he nuzzled her face again, noticing the fresh pain. She knew what he was thinking. It was what everyone else was thinking, though they knew that there was nothing she could do, they could understand her guilt. Gar's eyes reminded her not to be so hard on herself. She wrapped her arm around one of his large soft paws, resting her head on it, and that was how they fell asleep that night.

And the next morning, Raven awoke to the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen.


End file.
